A Word Unspoken
by becksisahmazing
Summary: It took me 2 years to write this so I've gone through it and changed some things recently but I need constructive criticism! The beginning is slow but bare with me, the chapters get better! Thank you :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter !

"Quil, over here!" I shouted.

It was 11 February and all the neighbors were outside playing a friendly game of basketball.

"Quil! Over here", I repeated.

Quil is my neighbor. He has been my best friend since we were three and we were both sixteen now. When I used to be a tomboy we did literally everything together. All my best childhood memories were with Quil. Now that I had done a total three-sixty degree turn and transformed into a girl who couldn't wait for any opportunity to put on her imitation Gucci cheetah print heels, I didn't spend as much Tylere with Quil but I still considered him my best friend.

Quil passed the ball to Edward. Swish.

Edward Cullen was another one of my neighbors. He was the oldest kid on the street at 17 and definitely the cutest! He was about six foot one with short dark hair, amazing brown eyes and had visible muscles throughout his body and I couldn't help but like him.

"Sorry, he had a perfect angle", Quil apologized.

"It's ok, I probably would've missed anyways", I assured.

It was 16-20. My team was up and the other team had the ball. Sam dribbled towards the hoop and went for the layup. BAM! Edward smacked it down and recovered the ball.

I sighed. Edward was so cute and he always smelled so good, even after playing an aggressive game of basketball, and the way he smil-BANG!

The ball hit me right in the face and knocked me to the ground. I had been thinking of Edward and not paying attention.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked offering me his hand. Everyone was circled around me. Embarrassing! I took his hand and stood up pretending like it was nothing. All the blood rushed to my head at once and felt faint for a half a second but Embry clutched my wrists with both hands so I wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I said swatting the air with my hand.

"I'm ready for a break anyways", Tyler decided.

Jared was always the first to reply. "That's only cause you're losing."

"No-," Tyler started.

"Guys, come on. Grow up", Jacob interrupted even though he knew it wasn't going to happen anyTylere soon.

"Who's up for some Halo Two?" Quil exclaimed.

"Me", Jared, Tyler and Embry yelled at the same Tylere.

"I call first player", Quil shouted as he sprinted inside the Racks house.

"Second!" yelled Embry instantly after.

"Third", shouted Tyler running after them.

"Ah, come on! I'm always last", complained Jared as he slowed to a walk before he walked in through the door.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Edward.

"I say we go swimming, I'm hot", Sam said waiting for someone to laugh. Everyone just rolled their eyes but agreed to go swimming.

Sam went in his house to inform the other four that we were going swimming and the rest of us went to change into our swimsuits.

This neighborhood wasn't any regular neighborhood. There were kids from almost every house in the block and everyone knew each other like brothers and sisters. We did everything together. We all went to the same church and threw parties for every occasion possible. Jacob was the newest of the pack moving here only early last August with his sister Aurora. The second newest to the neighborhood was Edward and his younger brother Jasper and two younger sisters Alice and Rosalie who moved in two years ago and were already part of the family. Right after school everyone would meet up at the Rack's house (brothers Sam, Jared and their younger sis Emily) to eat and hang out.

It was nice to have everyone around the same age. Edward was of course the oldest; Quil, Sam, Jacob, Alice and I were all sixteen; Tyler, Jared, Embry, Jasper and Aurora were all fifteen and Eric was the youngest at fourteen. A lot of time the sixteen year olds and Edward would all hang out in one group while the fifteen year olds and Eric hung out in another. Aurora would often play with Edward's little sister Rosalie, who was nine and Sam's sister, Emily, who was eleven. When we were swimming, playing flag football or having a party, we all came together.

That night I laid in bed going over what happened earlier that day. Edward told us he was going on vacation the next day for a couple of days to go surfing at some beach far away. His whole family was big into surfing and went on trips a lot all over the coast. Then I thought of how I embarrassed myself right in front of him. I hadn't seen his reaction but I tried not to think of it for long. I decided to text him.

Bella: Hey, promise to text me while yr gone???

Edward: I wish. There's no service out there.

Bella: O dang. How long you gunna be there?

Edward: 4 days

Bella: Not too bad I guess

Edward: Ya. Tell me what happens when Im gone, k?

Bella: every detail

Edward: hah, thanks. Well Im getting up early so I should prbly go to bed

Bella: Ok. Have fun. Niitte

Edward: You too. Goodnight.

I didn't get to text him as long as I'd like but it was good enough to make me sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

"No", I disagreed. "You're such a liar."

"I'm serious", Jared replied.

"How would you know?

"It's really obvious. Ask Quil."

I looked straight at Quil and tilted my head.

"It does look like", he said almost in a question form. "He always picks you first on his teams for everything even though you're not the best, no offense."

"None taken", I said.

"And he's always asking about you when you're gone", Quil continued.

"He does?!" I exclaimed forgetting they didn't know I liked him and immediately composed my face. The last person I wanted to know was Jared. By the end of the day everyone would've known and if his mouth got any bigger, so would the rest of the world.

They continued to try and convince me that Edward liked me but I didn't buy it. Their confidence would occasionally give me hope but I would remind myself that I was dealing with Jared. There's no way Edward would like a girl like me. He probably had some gorgeous supermodel girlfriend he wasn't telling us about.

Everyone but the Cullens was sitting up against the Racks garage or on the edge of the planters to catch our breath from the first half of our basketball game.

"I've got it!" Jared claimed.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I'll prove to you that Edward likes you", Jared directed towards me.

"How, he's in-" I started.

"No I know he's gone, but I have a plan for when he gets back", Jared eagerly offered.

"Yeah, okay, and what's your genius plan", Jared's brother Sam sarcastically challenged him.

"Yeah, I want to hear your plan", Tyler said doing finger air quotes with the word plan.

"Well, it's not really a plan, but why don't Bella and Jacob _pretend_", Jared said trying to sound secretive, "to like each other when Edward comes back.

"Genius!" Sam queried.

"That's dumb", Quil added sounding bored.

"How? It'll make him jealous", Jared theorized.

"How would you know if he was? Edward would never say anything", Quil dully argued.

"No, trust me. I can tell."

"Yeah just like how you think you can tell about everything else. This whole thing is pointless", I said actually sort of liking the plan to see what Edward would do. What was I thinking? He wouldn't care.

"I say we just try it", Tyler blurted making it sound like a group effort, which was one way of seeing it.

"It's not _that_ bad of an idea", Jacob added.

"Well, we do need some action around here. I'm getting tired of winning our basketball games", Quil teased.

I overdramatically sighed like this was some big inconvenience. "Fine, I'll do it." I couldn't wait for Edward to get home more than usually now.

Every night I would picture Edward coming home to me and Jacob in a different way. In most of the thoughts it looked like he wouldn't care. I didn't know if it was because I couldn't picture Edward jealous, or because I just knew the truth. I wanted him to come back yet I was scared at the same Tylere. My phone was in my hand and I wanted to text him but I knew there would be no response so I just starred at the picture I took of us sitting on his couch in the summer, our cheeks just touching. Then negative thoughts attacked my mind like wild dogs after the last bone. _What if it doesn't work? What if he really thinks I'm dating Jacob so he finds someone else? What if it takes him a while to get jealous? How long do Jacob and I play along with it? If he is jealous, do we tell him we're just kidding? What if-_

_BZZZZZZ! I jumped up and my hand subconsciously flew up to my racing heart. It was my phone vibrating. TEXT FROM JACOB CELL. VIEW NOW. IGNORE._

_I clicked view now._

Jacob: Hey! What's up!

Bella: Gosh! You scared me

Jacob: I scared you? Haha sorry

Bella: It's ok. Why are you texting me at 12:03 am?

Jacob: Idk. I just couldn't stop thinking about the plan.

I couldn't stop thinking about the plan either but I had a feeling it was for different reasons. What was his reason?

Bella: What were you thinking about it?

Jacob: idk haha I'm just kinda excited

So was I but I didn't share that.

Bella: ooo. How long do you think we have to play it out for???

Jacob: I'm pretty sure a while. Like Quil said, it might take him a while to show it.

No, Quil said he wouldn't show it and probably because he wouldn't get jealous.

He sent me another text before I had a chance to reply which was good because I didn't know how to respond anyways.

Jacob: Do you think he'll get jealous of us? I hope he does.

Why did Jacob care if Edward liked me? I re-read the text and picked out the "of us".

Bella: I'm not really sure but I'm gunna go to bed. Byee

Jacob: ok c ya tomorrow. Nite babe. Haha jk

12:16AM.

Creeper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #

It was Wednesday and all the neighbor kids were down the street at the Rack's house playing Halo 2 Live. I sat on the couch watching them. I came in last and had to give up the controller every Tylere anyways so I just decided to watch. The doorbell rang.

"I'll go see who it is", Sam stated. He got up and just a moment later he came storming back up the stairs and into the room.

"It's Edward", he announced just a beat off breath. "Hurry, Bella sit by Jacob." He ran back out and down the stairs again. Everyone in the bonus room could hear the two of them talking. Then it was silent and everyone could hear the footsteps pounding up the stairs and getting closer and closer, or at least it sounded it pounding to me as I started to get a little worked up and nervous. _Should I lean into Jacob chest or just sit here or sit on his lap?_ Then Jacob put his arm around me and pulled me next to his side. I prayed the plan would work, not to make him feel jealous, but for me to see his reaction.

"Hey guys!" Edward said walking through the door. He looked at me and Jacob and just smiled normally. _Did he see Jacob's arm around me, holding me closer than necessary? Did he really not care? Was he all smiley from meeting a girl on his surf trip? _Probably. My stomach churned a little bit.

"Hey Edward. How was your trip?" Quil antagonized.

"It was good. Perfect weather. The waves weren't good the first day but they got a lot bigger as the week went on. What have you guys been doing around here?"

"The normal except none of the teams were fair when you were gone", Quil said.

"That's just your excuse cause we totally creamed you guys", Jared teased.

"Yeah right! You guys had Jacob, Tyler AND Bella", Quil shot back.

"Oh, so now I'm good", I said just above a whisper to myself.

Jacob heard me and chuckled.

"Guys! Tylere to come outside now", yelled Mrs. Rack from downstairs. "You've been looking at that screen too long."

We all walked down the stairs and outside with Jacob talking to me the whole Tylere. I kept looking over at Edward but he wasn't noticing. Sam threw two basketballs out of the garage while he plugged his iPod into the stereo and all the guys started shooting hoops while I sat down behind them and watched.

Quil jogged up to me. "Hey Carl, you gunna play?"

"I think I'm just going to sit this one out", I answered. Jared walked past Quil and plopped down right next to me.

"Just tell me if you want in", Quil replied.

I smiled in response and he turned around and jogged away. The instant he was gone, Jared spoke as if he didn't want Quil to hear this.

"It's already working", he said leaning back with his hands behind his head like he was the king and I should bow to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"My brilliant plan, he already asked about you", he grinned.

"He di-", I stopped myself. "Why should I believe that?"

"You saw us talking over there didn't you?"

"That doesn't mean I heard you."

He put his arms down and sighed like I ruined his moment. "Trust me."

"Oh my gosh. What's with this "trust me" thing", I moaned adding air quotes. "I don't even know why I am. Edward's not even noticing and now I have Jacob drooling all over me."

"Hey Bella!" Jacob greeted as he approached as if he'd heard his name.

"You see!" I snapped at Jared only loud enough for him to hear.

"Fine, don't believe me", he said pushing himself up and ran off to play basketball with the rest.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

Just my luck, Jacob dropped down right next to me. It's not that he was that bad at all. He was really nice and very athletic. He played baseball, soccer, basketball and track and was the fastest on the street. As I looked at him and thought of this, I realized he was actually kind of cute too. He had blonde hair that fell half way down his neck and flipped right before it covered his eyes that changed with the color clothes he wore, from blue to green to silver or even a mix of all. He was around five inches taller than me at 5' 9" and naturally tan even though he had a Dutch background. The only thing that stuck in my mind when I saw him though was "friend" which is why I think I was having such an awkward Tylere with this.

The next day was the same thing. Jacob and I talked for a while and hung low while everyone shot hoops but Edward only looked over once and he had a friendly grin on. I began to lose hope.

_That's it, he doesn't like me. He obviously doesn't care at all. _

The only two options that I pleaded for were either the guys were right and he just didn't want to show it in front of everyone or the less likely of the two, he hadn't noticed. Jacob might as well had his tongue down my throat. He never took his eyes off me and had his hand on my thigh for the majority of the Tylere.

I starred over at Edward while Jacob was talking. I didn't even notice until he stopped. He grabbed both of my hands which caught my attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I spoke for the first Tylere in almost five minutes. "Oh, um, yeah!"

"Okay", he said doubtfully.

I stayed facing him and put my legs up on the ledge Indian style. My hands were still in his. I looked down at the brick in between us.

I weighed asking the question but I did anyways. "Do you think…do you think Edward's even going to care?" I looked back up at him. His eyes were bluish-green today.

He dropped my hands. "Yeah Bella, you just have to give it Tylere", he said sincerely and then smiled. "It's only been two days."

"I know, but he hasn't even looked over here", I argued.

"Maybe it hasn't sunk in yet…or maybe that's his way of dealing with it."

"Yeah, _maybe_." After a moment I chuckled and then sighed. "I wish he'd deal with it a little more publicly."

He laughed once.

Once everyone was done shooting hoops, we decided to split. I started walking down the street when Edward caught up to me.

"Hey, wait up!" he called.

I turned around surprised and then smiled and waited. We started walking together.

"So, uh", he paused. "Jared told me about you and Jacob."

"Oh? What'd he tell you?" I said trying to act like I didn't know.

"That you two are…like…a couple now."

"Yeah", I said hesitantly. I felt bad and I didn't know why. I was sure he didn't even care but I couldn't help it. Maybe it was because I'd never really lied to Edward before.

"Well, I'm happy for you", he said softly.

"Thanks." I couldn't tell if he was sad or really happy for me by that. All I knew was that Jared was right, that Edward _had_ talked to him about me and he noticed. I wanted to tell him that it was just a prank but I wondered if Jacob was right about him needing a little more Tylere.

SomeTyleres I think everyone wishes they could read people's minds. This was definitely one of those Tyleres. I had no idea what he was thinking right now. All I was thinking was_ how much longer do I have to do this?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter $

It seemed from then on things decided to not go right. The next couple days Edward didn't come outside at all. It was Friday and no one else could hang out so it was just Jacob and me. I had plans to go to the movies with my best friend Jessica at six. She was planning on picking me up at five forty-five so Jacob started to walk me home at five forty. We were across the street from my house when he just stopped.

I turned around. "What are you doing?"

"You know how we've been pretending to like each other?" he started.

"Yeah," I anticipated.

"Well", he continued. "Being so close to you made me realize that I really do like you and I want to be around you without pretending." He hesitated and my heart started twisting. I was flattered yet stunned at the same Tylere.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jessica pulled up right behind us in her black Saturn and honked. I just stood there. So she wouldn't honk again I turned around to acknowledge her real quickly and then turned back again. I didn't know what to say but I felt bad for him standing there probably sweating internally and I knew I had to answer soon.

"Yes", I said without a thought in my head.

He relaxed and smiled and pulled me into a hug, telling me he'd call me later tonight. I jumped into the passenger seat of Jessica's car and starred out the windshield. From the corner of my eye, I could see her smiling at me. With her refusing to go forward, I turned my head to her.

She started on the gas and then questioned me. "What was that about?

"Jacob asked me out", I said blandly.

Just as the words finished leaving my mouth she blabbed, "I knew it! Right when you guys hugged, I knew he asked you out!"

"I can hug a guy you know. I've hugged plenty before", I defended.

"Yeah, but that one was intense", she said dramatically. I had to laugh. We both did.

"I don't even like him that much", I said.

"Really, that hug looked like it", she said still joking.

"Shut up Jessica", I laughed. "I'm serious."

"Then why'd you say yes?"

"I don't know, I guess like I sorta do, but he put me on the spot you know?"

"Wait…is that the guy you said you were pretending to date to make Edward jealous?"

"Yeah", I replied.

"I thought you said you only see him as a friend?" she continued to question.

"I do…well I did. I don't know. It's weird."

"What about Edward then?"

I sighed. "He didn't even care. He said he was _happy_ for us."

"Well maybe he's just saying that. Does he act weird around you?"

"I haven't seen him in like a week", I mumbled afraid of what I might hear next.

"Hmm", she pondered. I didn't know if she really didn't know what to say or if she was keeping her thoughts from me. Either way I was glad she didn't say anything.

We were in the middle of watching Pineapple Express when I got a text.

EDWARD: Nice try. Tyler told me.

BELLA: Huh??

EDWARD: …bout u and Jacob…your not really together.

BELLA: Ya we are

EDWARD: Bella, I already no, u tried to make me jealous.

Tyler was just like Jared, probably why they were best friends. It might take Tyler a couple days before he eventually slips, but he still always did. Last year when we threw Quil a surprise birthday, we couldn't tell Tyler or Jared till the day before. The only thing now was Jacob and I really _were _going out.

EDWARD: …

BELLA: for real this Tylere.

EDWARD: then why'd Tyler say u weren't

I hated explaining things over text.

BELLA: I swear.

EDWARD: O cool gtg

That was too weird. I felt like I needed to call him and explain things but he just accepted it. I had to get Tyler for that. I guess I wasn't too surprised Tyler or Jared would spoil the fun. It wasn't exactly_ fun_ this Tylere.

I starred at my phone expecting him to start texting me again.

"You okay?" Jessica asked nudging me.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I falsely replied. I didn't really know how I was feeling, mostly confused for the moment.

"Already miss Jacob", she teased.

"You're funny", I sarcastically said.

"SHHH!" complained the man behind us.

I looked at Jessica and we silently cracked up. My train of thought had been lost and I watched the screen hoping it wouldn't come back.

That night Jessica was sleeping over and all the lights in the city went out due to a terrible accident in front of the Chipotle outside my street. Jessica and I went to check it out when we ran into all the neighbors hanging around outside. Almost every Friday night Edward had tons of people over to his house till around 11. I was always invited but I'm not sure I would've gone tonight even if Jessica hadn't been with me.

It was only 9:30 and everyone used their phones to create the light outside. Edward was talking with all his cute friends that had come over. I walked over and Jessica followed.

"Hey. Weird huh?" I said trying to act as if nothing was said early.

"Yeah, it looks like the whole area's out where's Jacob?" he said blurring the two sentences together.

"Um, I don't know. I can call?" I said almost as a question.

"Sure", he said immediately changing his tone to tedious.

I dialed and it rang.

"Hey Jacob, you want to come outside?" I asked secretly hoping he'd say no.

I caught Edward looking at me but as soon as I did he pretended to be looking around.

"I'm actually in bed right now because I have an early soccer game", Jacob said.

"Oh. Sorry to wake you up."

"No, its fine", he assured and then yawned.

"Well, see you later then."

"Goodnight."

"Bye", I rushed and then hung up.

I waited until Edward looked at me for information until I spoke.

"He's in bed", I told him.

"Oh. Ok then", he said sounding shocked. He turned around to his friends and joined in their conversation completely ignoring me.

"Um okay then?" I said angrily and loud enough for Edward to hear. I waited a second but he didn't turn around.

"Whatever", I said to Jessica.

"Yeah, let's just go inside", she agreed linking her arms through mine.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER %

The next day, after Jessica left, I looked outside to see everyone playing basketball at the Rack's house so I ran down the street.

"Hey guys, can I play?" I asked out of breath.

"Yeah, you're on Edward's team", Sam instructed.

"Actually, I think I'm done guys", Edward said.

"What! Why?" Embry exclaimed.

"I'm kind of tired", he responded.

"We've only been playing for ten minutes", Embry said confused.

"Look, I'm just not in the mood to play. Kay?" he yelled throwing the ball at Embry's chest with force and walked off.

"Jeez, what's up his butt?" Embry said angrily, rubbing his chest where the ball had hit.

"I dunno, but that's not like him at all", Quil noticed.

"Maybe he had like Raisin Bran for breakfast. That stuff is gross", Tyler added.

Everyone looked at Tyler.

We remade the teams and started up a new basketball game. After, everyone got bored so we decided to go our separate ways. Four hours later it was at four-thirty and I was bored, so I decided to go back over to the Rack's house.

"Hey Mrs. Rack", I greeted as she answered the door. "Are the guys here?"

"Yeah, come in, they're all upstairs in the game room", she smiled.

"Thank you!" I took off my shoes and ran up the stairs to the room that I had spent so much Tylere in over the years that it felt like my room.

"Halo Two?" I assumed as I walked through the door.

"Hey Carls, want in next game?" Quil answered to my rhetorical question.

"Sure", I said looking around the room.

To my surprise Edward was there.

"I thought you were _tired_", I mimicked only loud enough for me to hear.

Next to him sat Sam, Jared, Tyler and Jacob at the end. Quil was sitting on the floor leaning against the coffee table in front of them. There was nowhere to sit so I sat on the end of the couch next to Jacob on the arm rest. I hoped Mrs. Rack wouldn't come in. I couldn't remember if she had told us not to sit on those or not.

"Yes!" Sam shouted. "Gaaaaame Overrrr", he said bragging that he'd won even though it was common. Either he or Edward won every game, Quil occasionally.

"If Tyler hadn't moved I would've won", Edward said. "I had twenty-four kills."

"Ah, so close", Sam teased in a baby voice.

"That's what you get for taking my kill before", Tyler complained. "I came in third with nineteen."

"Dang, I had seventeen!" whined Jared.

"That means you give it up to Bella", Quil pointed out the obvious.

"Actually she can have mine", Edward told Quil.

"Yes", Jared whispered.

"But you got second", Tyler stated.

"It's getting late though. I have to go eat dinner", Edward lied.

"Late! It's-" Tyler looked down at his watch. "Four thirty-six! How early do you eat?"

"Well I have some other things to do too", he tried to say without stalling. "See you later." He walked out the door before anyone could think about stopping him. It was silent until we heard the front door close down stairs.

"What's been up with him lately?" Sam spoke for everyone.

"I don't know, but he's never the first to leave Halo", Jacob said puzzled.

"All well", Quil shrugged. "So are you going to play Bella?"

"No, someone else can play this game. I'll be right back", I said.

I stepped outside of the room and stood at the top of the staircase looking out of the window. Edward was walking slowly with his head down and his hands in his pockets. As he walked past a bush of newly planted flowers, he kicked them. Pedals rose up in the air and fluttered down slowly, each pedal flowing side to side in its own rhythm. I put my elbows on the staircase railing and buried my face into my hands. I didn't know what to do. What was I still doing with Jacob when I clearly couldn't stop worrying about Edward?

Sunday afternoon the neighbors decided to play flag football. Edward and Jacob were team captains. Edward won the toss up so he got to pick a player for his team first. He had always picked me first in the past, but not this Tylere.

"Quil", Edward said immediately as if he was set on picking Quil for a long Tylere. It stung even though it shouldn't have.

"Bella", Jacob said smiling at me.

_Great, _I thought.

"Sam" Edward continued.

"Embry", Jacob claimed.

"Jared", Edward shot back almost harshly. Jared was a hard one to pick because the only thing he was good at was blitzing people, but he was _really_ good.

"Tyler."

"Alice."

"Jasper."

"Eric", Edward ended with.

"We receive first", Jacob said throwing the ball at Edward.

Edward's team ended up winning the game, mostly because he was the best QB, second fastest runner only to Jacob and tallest one of all of us. Edward never said a word to me the whole Tylere and chose to pretend he didn't hear me when I tried to speak.

Everyone headed inside the Rack's house after the game. I decided to walk up to Edward so he would have to talk to me.

"Good game", I started.

"Oh thanks, you too", he replied, putting all the flags back in the bin.

I stood behind him toying with my hands. "So, um…I haven't seen you lately? What have you been up to?"

"Yeah well, you know…I've been busy and stuff", he said and walked over with the bin to the Rack's garage.

I followed close behind, still looking at my hands. I was just about to say something when Jacob popped up next to me. Jacob reached out and hugged me right as Edward turned around. I caught Edward's eyes over Jacob's shoulder and pushed away.

Jacob hardly seemed to notice I pushed away but noticed Edward's face. "Oh, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything", he said with a smile.

"Actually-" I started.

"No, I think I heard my mom calling me so I'm gunna go", Edward cut me off. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Alright, see you man", Jacob said.

Edward half smiled and then walked away. I took a moment looking back and forth between Edward and Jacob.

"Jacob, I have you go. Sorry." I took off running after Edward who was almost to his house already, which was three doors down and across the street.

"Wait!" Jacob yelled after me.

I kept running.

"Edward! Edward, wait", I said as I caught up to him. He kept walking so I grabbed his shoulder. "Can we please talk?"

"About what?" he replied.

"About us. About everything. You don't even talk to me anymore. You never answer my calls. You always go inside right when I come out."

He starred blankly at me.

I caught a deep breath of air and looked into his eyes. "You didn't talk to me all game. Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I told you, I'm just busy."

"Edward, that's not it and you know it. Why can't you just talk to me?" I said trying to camouflage my anger.

"I'm talking to you right now! You don't get it." He shook his head. "It's nothing okay!" he raised his voice, irritated.

I stood in place looking at him in shock and he looked back at me. I'd never seen him this way before.

"Edward", I said softly and then paused.

"You're with Jacob, and all I want is for you to be happy", he looked at the ground. His voice was caring and soft. "He makes you happy." He stalled a bit. "I have to go."

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" I begged.

He slowly moved his eyes up my body till they met my eyes and then stopped. "I love you." He leaned in as if he was going to kiss the top of my head and then bit his lip and turned and walked away.

My heart sank to the bottom of the ocean and lifted into heaven at the same Tylere. My feet were cemented in and my mind went searching for words but couldn't find any as they watched him walk up his driveway into his house. I wanted so desperately to say something, to do something, but nothing came. I watched the door behind him close and I couldn't believe it.

I knew it was too late to go back after him so I started my walk home. The only words my mind seemed to know were "I love you" yet I still couldn't grasp it. MEMORY 1.

It was 11:57pm and I laid in bed crying. I didn't know why I was crying. Tears of joy? Tears of sadness? Tears because I didn't know what else to do? The man of my dreams, the man I had secretly loved every since he moved into my life two years ago, the man I never stopped thinking about just said the three words every girl wants to hear yet I was so conflicted. I knew I had to break up with Jacob. I didn't feel for Jacob nearly what I felt for Edward yet the other part of me told me to wait. Why? Wait for what? All I could do was cry.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER ^

The next morning I woke up and couldn't remember if what had happened was real or just a dream. I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy. It was real.

I wasn't in the mood to get ready for school. I was tired from staying up all night and didn't have the energy to do much. I looked hideous but was too lazy to put makeup on. School sucked.

The car ride to school was silent. Jessica picked me up and for as usually talkative she was bright and early every morning, she could sense when I wasn't in the mood. I rested my head on my hands and leaned my elbow against the window. I didn't want them to notice my eyes before they had a change to decolorize. I hated being pitied.

The sun was still rising and there were only a couple of cars in the street. I thought about how some people didn't appreciate the world. It was a weird emotion to be going through after the night I had, but the sunrise often did this to me. It's a great gift. Why do people like to destroy it? Why would you want to trash the pool you swim in?

I saw things clearer when I looked out a car window as ironic as that sounds. I could never just look at something and except it. Everything was so complicated. Who thought of that? How did they make it? How long would such a thing take? Everything I saw out a car window had me captivated. The drive to school was only ten minutes away, so the thought stopped when we arrived.

The day went by slower than usual. I spaced out in every class. I thought about what Edward said, about Jacob, about what I would say the next Tylere I saw either one of them. The longer the classes dragged on, the more Tylere I had to dread it being over. But as I dreaded the minutes ticking by so slow, I thought also about why they ticked so fast, how eventually I would go home and have to face the situation. Then I started to bring alternative solutions. _Maybe I can just avoid them._ _Maybe Edward just said that out of jealousy but didn't truly mean it. _I started to go crazy. _Ugh. I hate school. Why can't it just ne over. How does this crap teach me for these situations?_

Tylere finally came when I was in the car ride home. I went over to Quil's house to play Halo 2. We were about to win when I got a text.

JACOB: Hey girl, what's up?

BELLA: Just at Quil's.

I took a deep breath and decided to continue.

BELLA: look, ive been meanin to tell you something

"Bella! Stop texting! They only need three more kills and they just killed you", Quil yelled.

"Oh sorry! I'm done", I panicked and grabbed my remote again.

"Spartan twenty-three, watch behind you!" Quil shouted into the XBOX Live mic to our teammates. "One more kill to win guys."

My phone vibrated again. I hid my player in a corner while I read the text.

JACOB: bout what…?

"Bella! We just lost, you said you were done texting you're boyfriend", Quil said in an angry tone that would pass in a minute.

The word boyfriend hit a weird spot in me.

"Sorry", I apologized again. "I hid my player. Who knew they'd find me?"

"There's radars", he sighed like he I was completely dumb.

_There's radars? Hmm. That might help._

"Kay, well this is ranked so are you going to play or text?" he asked.

I could tell he was serious about this. "I think I better just sit this one out."

"Alright", he said sounding satisfied. I wasn't any good anyways.

BELLA: Sorry I'm texting you this but, I think I liked it better when we were just friends.

Five minutes must've gone by and still no reply. _Did I say that too mean? Dang, I should've done that in person. I'm so stupid._

Two more minutes passed till a reply finally came.

JACOB: Ok, see you around then I guess.

As bad as I felt, I was relieved to get it over with. It wasn't as bad as I thought, probably because I didn't have to do it in person, which was another thing I kind of felt bad about. Overpowering the bad was my excitement. I would finally get to be Edward. I wanted to be with him right now, but I told myself to keep calm. Jacob and I did just break-up after all.

BELLA: See you!

I spent the rest of the day with Quil. Tyler and Embry were fishing at the bay in Newport fifteen minutes away, Jacob never came outside, Sam was grounded and we decided to save Eric and Jared for when we were _all_ together. They easily became a handful. That night I texted Edward.

BELLA: I broke up w/ Jacob today!!

EDWARD: y?

BELLA: I didn't like him?

EDWARD: since when?

BELLA: I don't think I ever rely did.

EDWARD: poor Jacob

ME: y poor Jacob???

EDWARD: what do u mean y? u just broke up w/ him

BELLA: ya for you! Isn't that what you wanted?

EDWARD: ya but not if its not what u wanted.

BELLA: but it is

EDWARD: is it rely or is it becuz of what I said yesterday.

BELLA: what are you talking about?

EDWARD: I never meant this to hurt Jacob and I said I wanted u to be happy

BELLA: I AM happy. I thought you would be too…

EDWARD: forget it, I am

BELLA: whats wrong

EDWARD: nothing I'm sry.

BELLA: gosh I hate texting. Can I see you tomorrow?

EDWARD: sure but lets not go outside for Jacob

I frowned.

BELLA: alrite :/ byyeee

EDWARD: nite

I closed my phone and dropped it on my floor. I laid on top of my covers and starred up at the ceiling. Since I had broken up with Jacob, my mood had been excited and Edward ruined my moment. All I could think of to describe my mood was "ugh". Why did Edward always have to care about others so much? Why couldn't he have just been excited with me, for us?

SomeTyleres I wished life came with a guidance counselor, someone who could just tell me what to do in a situation, where I could just lay back while they always made the decision, because so far, I wasn't doing a very good job at it. I continued to stare at the blank ceiling until my exhaustion took control and all I could see were the backs of my eyelids.

The week went by fast even though nothing much happened. It was Thursday and I met up with Quil and we strolled down to the Rack's house together. Sam, Jared and Embry were inside playing Halo but we didn't feel like going in so Quil grabbed the basketball on their front lawn and we began a game of one on one.

"Ladies start", Quil said chest passing me the ball.

I threw it back. "So go".

"Ha. Good one Bella", he said sarcastically.

I giggled at how first grade my joke sounded. Meanwhile he ran past me and made a layup.

"Pretty good…for a girl", I continued to amuse myself.

"Alright, let's get this chick on chick game started", Quil said throwing the ball back to me.

I faked right and he fell for it. I stepped left and fade away shot it from fifteen yards away.

"Ooooooo!" I exclaimed along with another voice that wasn't Quil's. I turned around. It was Jacob.

"Hey Quil, hey Bella", he greeted.

"Hey Jacob", Quil replied. I just smiled.

"So who's winning?" Jacob asked.

"Actually we just started", Quil answered.

"I'm really owning, he's just too embarrassed to admit it", I whispered to Jacob loud enough for Quil to hear. Quil shook his head with a small grin. I grabbed the ball and went off to the side to shoot hoops.

"Can I join in?" Jacob asked Quil.

"Ye-" Quil started.

"Actually we're kinda in a game right now", I interrupted quickly from a distance after shooting the ball. I ran to get the ball before in bounced into the street.

"Well, um, I don't really feel like playing a game right now so you can probably take my place", Quil said to Jacob.

I sprinted up to them as soon as I heard this. Slightly out of breath I rushed out, "What do you mean?" I passed the ball with force into Quil's chest where he caught it. He took a three point shoot without even lifting a foot and made it. We all watched the ball bounce into the street and just miss a car passing by. As soon as we realized the ball was safe we turned back to Quil.

"Okay, well Jacob wants to play so let's just shoot hoops then. Looks like I'm doing pretty good at that right now." Quil and Jacob both smiled even though it wasn't funny. I glared at Quil until his grin disappeared.

"Whatever", I said and then paused and took a deep breath. "Guess I'll just have to own you at this too then."

"We'll see about that", Quil replied.

The garage door opened and Sam, Jared and Embry came running out with basketballs. We all began shooting from the middle of the street, about sixty-five feet from the hoop to see if anyone could make it. Quil and Jacob shot first but missed. Sam chucked the ball passed the rim and Jared's skinny little arms couldn't get it far enough. I watched as they fetched the ball and tried over and over again.

"Here, let me try once", I said.

"Yeah right, if I can't make it, you can't", Jacob doubted.

"Worth a try", I muttered. I took three giant steps back and then ran two forward and chucked it with all my force. _Swish._

"OHHHHH!" Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil and I screamed at the same Tylere.

"Holy cow, I'm good", I joked to myself in amazement.

"Lucky shot", Jacob said with a half smile. Embry was by the hoop and threw the ball back to us.

"It's not like you could make it again", Jacob continued.

"Oh? You want to bet?" I said dropping the ball and throwing my hands in the air like I was going to fight him jokingly.

"Yeah, because there is no way you can make that again", he doubted. "Ten bucks."

"Twenty", I challenged, forgetting that if I missed I had to pay him. Jacob smiled like he already won the bet.

Quil ran over. "We got a bet! Shake on it," Quil announced excitedly. I took a step toward Jacob.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Jacob asked like I crazy. I stuck out my hand in response still forgetting there were two parts to the deal. He shrugged his shoulders and then shook my hand.

"Guess there's no backing out now", Quil replied to Jacob's question to me.

Everyone stood around me watching so I became a little nervous. I took another three giant steps back and bounced the ball a good five Tyleres and held onto it. Without warning myself I was going, I took two running steps and chucked it once again.

"OHHHHH!" everyone yelled even louder and longer this Tylere.

"Oh", Embry chuckled covering his mouth with one hand and put the other on Jacob's shoulder. "That sucks man!"

Jacob's mouth was wide open until he spoke. "What the heck? How did you_ do_ that?"

"I have no idea", I said just as shocked as him.

"You owe her twenty bucks", Quil stated the obvious and then put his hand in the air. "Nice one Bella."

I high-fived it with uncertainty of what had happened and then giggled as I saw Jacob's face in the same unmoved position. "Thanks."

I wished Edward had been there to see it.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Jacob asked trying to switch the attention.

"You can get my twenty bucks", I laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get it right now."

"Good, cause I don't trust you." He looked back at me with his eyebrows lifted. "I'm just kidding", I said motioning him the calm down with my hands. A moment passed of confusion with him planted in place but half way turned towards his house. I shooed him away with my hands, "but not about you getting my twenty bucks."

He shook his head and smiled. I smiled back. I was glad we could still be friends and nothing felt awkward. I finally didn't feel any regret for my choice. I had been right about me and Jacob being better off friends and I had him to thank.

I was on Facebook updating my status to a link of a new David Beckham picture, (something I did every Tylere I was bored), when I decided I had waited long enough to text Edward. I lifted my right butt cheek off the seat to grab my phone from my pocket when my computer spoke.

"You've got one new message", it said.

Kodie commented on the picture. _Haha you and your David Beckham updates. He is soooo effing hot!_

I thought it was weird Facebook told me I had an update when I realized I still had another tab up of Yahoo.

INBOX (1): Subject: [NO SUBJECT]

I clicked on it.

"_Hey, how's it going?"_

_What the heck?_ I clicked reply.

"_Who is this?"_

"_Look at the name."_

"_Edward who…"_

"_Yep"_

"_No…Edward who?"_

"_I see you can read."_

"_Edward who! What is your last name!"_

"_Oh! Why didn't you just ask, Cullen."_

"_I was asking haha. Oh, hey"_

"_Who did you think it was?"_

"_Well you never know, there's a lot of creepers out there."_

"_True."_

"_I was just thinking about you."_

"_I always think about you."_

Oh my gosh, he's so cute! I bit my lip.

"_Did you come up with this email? Haha"_

"_No my sister made it for me a long Tylere ago to keep in touch with my cousins. I should've changed it before I emailed you. That's embarrassing."_

"_Haha no it's fine… just change it before you email anyone else."_

"_I'm making a new one as we speak. Any suggestions?"_

"_Edward__quién?"_

"_Haha fine I'll just stop emailing you then."_

" _I thought it was kinda cute? So where were you today?"_

"_I was playing the guitar for kids at my church."_

Two for two.

"_Ahh that's so sweet!"_

"_Nah, I just love doing it. So what'd I miss today?"_

"_I made twenty bucks from Jacob."_

"_Take his heart and his wallet, haha jk. How'd you do that?"_

"_Actually it was fine between us. I happened to make two baskets in a row from the street. You missed probably the only two shots I'll make all year."_

"_Don't say that, I've seen you make some awesome shots."_

"_Haha don't lie. I never make anything. I'm just good at standing in the other team's way on accident."_

"_Yeah, sorry, you stink."_

"_Actually, I like you better when you lie."_

"_Haha, you know I'm just kidding. You beat Quil one on one last week. I was impressed."_

The thought of him being impressed with me made me smile even bigger. Before I could reply he sent another email.

"_My mom said I could have people over Friday nights for like jam sessions. I'm thinking of putting a band together since pretty much everyone I know plays an instrument. Then after my mom suggested a little Bible Study. What do you think?"_

"_Yeah that sounds fun!"_

"_So you'd want to come?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Sweet, just come over around 6ish. I have to go. Spaghetti night. Peace 3"_

"_See you tomorrow night. Byyeee."_

signed off at 7:23pm.

He is so cute! The 'I always think about you', the playing guitar for kids at church, the little heart at the end.

"Ahh!" I moaned smiling and fell back on my bed with my arms wide open. Too bad he couldn't be there so I could close them around his neck.


End file.
